The invention relates to a configuration for protection of a printing module in a mail processing appliance and to mail processing appliances including the configuration. The invention is suitable for appliances having a security housing and that have a secure area and a non-secure area in the interior, with a printing module being disposed in the non-secure area such that it can move, and in which case the printing module must be protected against unauthorized access. The configuration is used in particular in franking machines, addressing machines, and other mail processing appliances having an ink jet printing apparatus.
The T1000 thermal transfer franking machine manufactured by Francotyp-Postalia AG is a thermal transfer printing head that is disposed in a fixed position in the housing, for printing a franking stamp. The franking stamp includes postal information that is entered in advance and is stored, including the postal charge data for carrying the letter, and is produced and printed in the secure area in the interior of the housing. A compartment that is fitted externally on the housing bounds a non-secure area and is used for accommodating a replaceable ink ribbon cassette. While a door that leads to the compartment can be open at any time, access to the secure area of the printing apparatus is prevented by a security housing; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,228.
When a franking machine needs to be opened for repair purposes, tear-screws on the security housing must be destroyed. Furthermore, lead seals or plastic parts may be used as further access protection to the microprocessor controller and to the drive lines for the stationary printing head in franking machines and in other mail processing appliances with a security housing. After any repair that involves opening of the security housing, the tear-off screws for the security housing, lead seals, or the plastic parts that are used for access protection must be replaced.
The franking machines such as those sold under the trademark JETMAIL(copyright) by Francotyp-Postalia AG are equipped with a base and with a removable meter. Only the latter is protected against misuse by an appropriately constructed housing. In contrast to this, the housing for the base, which contains a postal material transport apparatus and an inkjet printing apparatus need not have any protective function and may be constructed such that it is easy to repair. Because the ink tank is disposed separately from the printing head and can be replaced, there is no need to replace the printing head. Furthermore, no particular security measures may be taken for the printing head or for protection of the drive and data signals if a security stamp with a marking which allows subsequent checking of the genuineness of the security stamp is printed by a special piezo inkjet printing head; see U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,704.
Inkjet printing heads are also already used in the printing module (for example, in those sold by Francotyp-Postalia AG under the trademark MYMAIL(copyright), PERSONAL POST from Pitney Bowes and in the PORTOSTAR from Neopost) in franking machines with a security housing, that is to say without a separate housing for the base and a separable meter. An ink tank and a bubble jet printing head are integrated in a replaceable ink cartridge, as is already known, for example, from the half-inch ink cartridges from the company Hewlett Packard. Because a non-secure area is formed in the interior of the security housing for the printing module, it must be possible for the user to open a hatch in the security housing in order to remove an empty ink cartridge, and to replace it. The access to the printing mechanism that this allows, and possibly to the printer electronics and contact with the ink cartridge may result in new opportunities to produce a security stamp that is not genuine. Some postal authorities place relatively stringent requirements on the licensing of franking machines, which have resulted in their manufacturers equipping such ink cartridges with additional security devices, or adopting suitable protection measures, such that it is impossible to influence the printing process directly or indirectly via manipulated ink cartridges, in order to print franking stamps without having to pay for them.
In addition to the purely electronic solutions, solutions are also already known which mechanically prevent a further printing appliance being driven by the printing data in an unapproved manner during the printing process. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,534 (which corresponds to European Patent Application No. EP 875 861 A2), a franking machine for printing franking stamps can be operated only when a hatch is closed. However, the hatch still needs to be opened in order to remove or to replace an empty ink cartridge. None of the abovementioned solutions allow particular protection for a secure area in the interior of the appliance housing.
However, it should still be possible for the user of a franking machine to remove or to replace an ink cartridge without this providing any opportunity for manipulation through an opening which is required for this purpose, in order to gain access to the internal secure area.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a configuration for protection of a printing module in a mail processing appliance and a mail processing appliance including the configuration that overcome the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that develop a housing construction with internal chassis parts that cover the inner secure area and protect a printing module. The printing module is disposed in the non-secure area such that it can move, against unauthorized access, while incurring only small production costs in the process. Furthermore, the risk of accidents during authorized access is intended to be avoided.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, an interior of the security housing contains at least one secure area and at least one non-secure area. The non-secure are is accessible through an opening in the security housing. The abovementioned opening and the non-secure area are located, for example, in the housing upper part of the security housing and are separated as far as possible from the secure area in the interior of the security housing. The secure area is preferably located at the bottom of the security housing. A printing module is disposed in the supporting frame such that it can move, and is mechanically protected against unauthorized access. This is based on the fundamental idea that all the control and data lines for the printing module are still routed in a flexible ribbon cable, without any special protection sheath. A protection cap that is attached to the printing carriage of the printing module is also moved when the printing carriage is moved by transverse movers transversely with respect to the direction in which the item of mail is transported. The protection cap is constructed to surround an area of the variable position printing module that is to be protected. An appliance construction with internal chassis parts protects the secure area in the interior of the security housing against unauthorized access. At least two chassis shells, which are at a distance from one another, surround the secure area. A supporting frame for the printing mechanism in the non-secure area is supported on at least one functional edge of at least one chassis shell. This construction dissipates the weight and the forces that act as a result of the printing mechanism via the supporting frame to the chassis upper shell, and from there via the chassis lower shell to the housing lower part.
The printing mechanism is advantageously easily accessible for servicing and for replacement of the ink cartridge. After entering an unauthorized signal, the printing carriage is moved with the ink cartridge to a replacement position, from which the ink cartridge can be removed or replaced. A cover, that covers the abovementioned opening, is provided for the user. The cover is not a component of the security housing and can be opened and removed at any time. When the cover has been opened or removed, the transverse mover impedes transverse movement of the printing module. The flexible ribbon cable is admittedly located under the opening when the printing carriage is moved to the printing position for printing, but the protection cap prevents access to the data and control lines in the ribbon cable. The printing carriage is not moved during the printing process. In any other position to which the printing carriage can be moved when the cover is closed, the abovementioned opening is not closed, or is not closed completely, by the protection cap. The protection cap is constructed to surround an area of the variable position printing module that is to be protected. The protection cap is attached to the printing carriage and closes the abovementioned opening in the housing only partially, corresponding to the movement of the printing carriage in or away from the direction of the printing position.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a mail processing appliance including a non-secure area, a supporting frame, a printing module, a transverse movement device, a housing upper part, a cover, a print carriage, a protection cap, a box, and an impeding device.
The supporting frame for a printing mechanism is in the non-secure area. The printing module is disposed in the supporting frame, moves transversely with respect to a transport direction (Z) of an item of mail over a movement area, and mechanically protects against unauthorized access. The transverse movement device provides transverse movement of the printing module. The housing upper part has an opening formed therein for replacing an ink cartridge. The cover covers the opening of the housing upper part. The protection cap is attached to the printing carriage and surrounds an area of the variable position printing module. The box within the supporting frame has walls bounding the movement area of the printing module. The impeding device impedes the transverse movement device from transversely moving on the printing module once the cover has been opened or removed. A mail processing appliance including the configuration is also included.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a configuration for protection of a printing module in a mail processing appliance and a mail processing appliance including the configuration, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.